Usually, fuel supply assemblies for combustors of gas turbine engines include a fuel manifold extending around the combustor's outer casing to supply fuel to a plurality of fuel nozzles extending within the casing through the casing wall. Known manifold configurations include manifolds composed of a number of individual transfer tubes each connected to a special fitting in the fuel nozzle, allowing the manifold to expand and contract with engine temperature. However, this type of manifold usually changes volume when expanding and contracting and as such can create a fuel pumping effect which is detrimental to engine performances.
Manifolds are often connected to the fuel nozzles along a radial direction of the engine, and as such must usually be bent and twisted in order to perform the connection. The bending and twisting action can damage the sealing elements upon connection, which can lead to fuel leaks in use.
Moreover, prior art connections between the manifold and the fuel nozzles usually include one or more mechanical connectors requiring the use of tools for installation or removal thereof, which increases the time and complexity of assembly and maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fuel supply assembly.